


Lesson in Etiquette

by Demondogweed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Gem Biology, Graphic Description, Physical Abuse, White does not fuck around, gem gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: White Diamond reminds her fellow diamonds what happens to failures.





	Lesson in Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> This is gory, this is not sweet at all. If you are uncomfortable with graphic depictions of violence, I suggest you do not read this.

"Now then, Starlight, I think you are due to a lesson in leadership"  
  
Steven sat on White's hand, honestly, he wanted to stand, but he knew instinctually that whatever the great monarch was planning was not good.  
  
He had wanted for White to help them heal the corrupted gems, but it seemed her help was going to come with a price. If at all.  
  
"Pearl, call Yellow and Blue here," White said, her tone not changing an inch despite the clear underlying threat it posed.  
  
The doll-like Pearl didn't say a word as she glided to get the two diamonds. Steven didn't either, not wanting to anger the ancient space goddess.  
  
Blue and Yellow arrived, looking scared and nervous. They still saluted to White, Blue's eyes focused on Steven.  
  
"Now, dears, I think we should all have a reminder of proper etiquette for diamonds" White stated, closing her palm around Steven. He formed a bubble to shield himself from the crushing force.  
  
That wasn't what White was after, though.  
  
Steven could hear Blue cry out and lunge at White, like a protective mother or like Pearl would. White opened her palm enough for Steven to see what happened next.  
  
White slammed her free hand down on Blue, her claws raking across the diamond's form with ease. Blue gagged, her throat slit and her abdomen were torn open. An azure liquid was spilling from her stomach as she fell to her side, gasping for air she didn't need. One of White's nails had blinded her left eye and another had just missed her gem.  
  
"Blue!" Yellow growled as she headed for her twin in desperation. Only to be struck down by White as well. This time, she skewered the smaller diamond by her chest. Lifting her hand up, White showed Steven the struggling diamond without a word.  
  
Steven didn't want to look, but he was frozen in shock as White threw Yellow against the wall. To drive her point home, she moved forward and stepped on Yellow's knee. A sickening crunch filled the air, even if there was supposed to be nothing to break.  
  
"Now, Starlight, don't feel bad. They deserved this, you weren't very subtle with your little game and they fell for it regardless. Foolish things, but useful enough to keep alive" she mused, lowering Steven close to the two mauled Diamonds. He wanted to jump off, to try and heal them. But he had never seen anything like this, at worst he had seen gems stabbed. Blue and Yellow were far worse off, yet they hadn't poofed.  
  
"This is what happens when you fail me. When you waste my precious time with games. Be thankful I'll let you keep your pearl this time, Pink" White stated as she turned her gaze to the lesser diamonds.  
  
"Moonbeam, Sunshine, I'm sure you both understand as well," she asked. Yellow tried to lift her head, to reply.  
"Shh, no need for that, Sunshine. I know you are sorry" White continued, turning her gaze to Blue.   
"Oh Moonbeam, tch, you shouldn't have tried to be a hero. Look at you now, your pretty dress is in tatters. I'm sure it'll reform more -symmetrical- next time"  
  
Steven was gently placed on the floor, White and her Pearl leaving with no fanfare. He sat there for a bit, staring into nothing as he shook and cried.  
  
"P-Pinkh" Yellow strained as she crawled next to Blue, leaving behind small trails of what seemed like sparkling liquid. Blue held her stomach, trying to hold it shut.  
"Heal her, I'm... I'm....I'm -fine-" Yellow rumbled, her eyes squinted from pain. Steven looked at Blue, then at his hand.  
  
This would take some amount of spit to fix.


End file.
